


In The Still Of The Night

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Mentions of impotence, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius needs to go desperately, but he has to obey his Master's orders.





	In The Still Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _"Stay still"_ at wand_in_a_knot

Sirius doesn't know why he's doing this. Is it some sort of atonement on his part? Who knows. What Sirius knows that somehow all... _this_ , whatever it is, makes him feel better at least for a while.

The dungeons are as damp and aversive as Sirius remembers them to be. The narrow corridor gets darker and darker, until Sirius doesn't see a thing. He doesn't really have to – he has travelled this way so often he remembers all the nooks and turns by heart.

Before taking on this walk, Sirius has done his homework like Master has asked him to do. He has drunk more tea than he usually does, and he can feel the throbbing in his bladder. It is a welcomed reminder of who he belongs to and what is expected of him.

At the end of the corridor lies a steel door with no markings. Sirius doesn't knock, as he knows the consequences of such an action. He stays still, calming his breath. In, out, in, out. The meditation helps him calm himself, to centre him, to make him forget the fullness of his bladder. Master told him he can't use the bathroom before coming to see him, and Sirius has done like he was told. Master likes it when Sirius follows his orders.

The door opens silently, but Sirius doesn't move. Not yet. He hasn't been given permission, and like a good boy he will wait for it.

A whisper in his mind, more like a nudge than anything else tells Sirius he is free to step inside. He does just that, and behind him the door closes again, leaving him no way out. Sirius walks to the centre of the room and waits patiently. 

Sometimes nothing happens, and Sirius is left waiting for hours. Sometimes he gets punished for his actions. And on rare occasions he gets a treat for being such a good boy. Sirius waits with anticipation what it is going to be tonight.

Sirius senses his Master approaching before he can actually see the other man. There are no whips or paddles to be seen, although that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Master has other ways of making him hurt than mere physical items. 

"Stay still."

Sirius doesn't let anything show from his face, but inside he feels excited. It is rare that his Master uses verbal commands – either he is terribly angry to Sirius for misbehaving, or he has something important to say. Sirius hopes he hasn't disappointed Master as of late.

A silent spell, and Sirius's robe and shirt vanish in the thin air, leaving him wearing nothing but trousers. Sirius knows he is still thinner than he is supposed to be, and there are scars and tattoos everywhere in his body. But his Master doesn't seem to mind, and Sirius isn't going to be ashamed of how he looks like. Bare skin usually equals to good things, and Sirius feels an echo of himself getting hard. He hasn't actually got an erection ever since his time in Azkaban, and for the longest time Sirius felt betrayed by his body. He wanted to have sex so badly, but his cock didn't stand to attention anymore, no matter what Sirius did. It was just flaccid, useless piece of meat, hanging between his legs. What Sirius has now with his Master fills that void.

His bladder is so full it forms a bulge in his abdomen and Sirius feels the waistband of his trousers pressing to it painfully. Sirius knows he can't hold on much longer, not when it has been such a long time since his last bathroom visit and he doesn't know should he feel happy or ashamed about that. He just wants to piss so desperately it is making thinking so hard, and Sirius rubs his stomach absentmindedly.

That earns him a tiny electrical shock from the tip of Master's wand, and Sirius remembers he is supposed to stay still. Breathe in, breathe out. He can do this. He can be a good boy and make his Master happy. He just has to stay still. And not piss himself, which is getting harder and harder when more minutes pass. But Master hasn't given him permission to piss so Sirius won't do that, even if he desperately wants to. The _need_ is stronger than it has even been before.

His Master is behind him, rubbing his abdomen gently and on occasion pressing lightly. But Sirius stays still, even if all he wants is to pull away from the touch because it feels like his bladder is about to explode. He wants to piss so desperately, but Master hasn't said he can so Sirius tries to hold on as long as he can. A tiny trickle makes its way from the tip of his penis, and Sirius hisses under his breath. Not yet, not yet. But that tiny trickle is the first sign of his inevitable failure, and Sirius wants it to stop right there before it's too late.

Master of course knows this without both of them saying a word. It's a rare gift he has, to be able to discern of all Sirius's thoughts and emotions only by glancing at him. Without that gift Sirius would never found this side of himself, and how much he loves it. 

Master asks him how long Sirius thinks he can hold on. A minute? Maybe two, or three. Master promises Sirius that he will be rewarded if he can hold on for five more minutes, and stay still.

Five minutes. Five more minutes, and suddenly the prospect of waiting those few minutes feels monumental. Sirius thinks he could probably do it, if he could move, if he could clamp his crotch just a bit and stop the tiny trickle from turning into a flood. Sirius wants to cross his legs so badly, to do anything but stay still. His bladder wants to empty itself _right now_ and Sirius tries to think of anything else than his desperation to pee. His pelvis muscles are working overtime now, holding back the flood.

Breathe in, breathe out. Think of… Filch's dirty underwear, or Hagrid's cakes, or _how good it feels to piss and piss and piss…_ , no, not that, that's the last thing Sirius should be thinking about. How much time has passed? A spasm wracks through Sirius's stomach, causing Sirius to whimper. Oh Merlin. He has started to drip, and Master still hasn't given the permission to go. Only two minutes have passed, Master says. Sirius still needs hold on for three long minutes.

Cold sweat starts to form on Sirius's temple, as his body starts trembling and his stomach muscles start spasming in earnest. No, not yet. He still has two minutes to go. He can do it, he can be a good boy and make his Master proud. Sirius is whimpering constantly, not caring what Master thinks. It's starting to hurt, but the hurt reminds Sirius why he is doing this.

One minute to go. And then a huge spasm goes through his whole body, breaking Sirius's resistance. He can feel the trickle slowly growing to flood when his abused bladder finally has enough and it releases its contents. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin how _good_ it feels to finally be able to _piss_ , to let all the urine out of him. Sirius pees for who knows how long, crying and laughing at the same time. It feels so good, so good to be able to piss and wet himself so thoroughly. His trousers are clinging on his legs and there's a huge puddle of piss around his legs, and still there's more piss coming and it feels better than any orgasm he's ever had. The massive release of the piss makes him feel whole again, like he has a cock that will actually get hard and ejaculate. Not like a failure anymore, an impotent nobody wants in their bed or in their life.

The flow finally stops and Sirius is still in euphoria. Then the reality hits him – he was not given permission to piss by Master. He has disobeyed Master's orders. He has been a bad boy.

Sirius wants to hide from his Master, to lick his wounds in the dark corner and curse his betraying body. But he can't. Master told him not to piss and to stay still – even if he failed the first order he won't cross the line with the second order.

Master is disappointed with him, Sirius knows. He can feel it in the atmosphere of the room, hear it in the way Master moves around the room, hear it in his mind when Master scolds him. Only one minute. He only had to hold one more minute and then Master wouldn't be so disappointed with him.

Master tells Sirius he can leave now, in his soaking wet trousers that stink of piss. There is nothing more in offer for Sirius tonight, not when he didn't follow Master's orders. Sirius was a bad boy tonight, and bad boys never get anything good.

Sirius nods in understanding and takes his leave. The corridor feels cold now that he's drenched in piss, but Sirius doesn't mind. It's his punishment and he deserves it.

When Sirius finally reaches his own room, there is a charmed teapot filled with warm tea waiting for him. Besides the teapot is a note written in cursive:

_"Drink this tomorrow morning. I'll see you in the dungeons again, with the same orders. SS"_

Sirius promises this time he will do good for his Master.


End file.
